This invention relates to a cooking assembly, and, more particularly, to a cooking assembly for use outdoors over an open fire.
A picnic cooking assembly should serve a variety of functions including that of a skillet, a cooking pan, a food storage container, and a kettle. When assembled for storage, the picnic cooking assembly should be compact and of handsome design.